1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control system, a power control method, and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known management devices, which is called as intelligent taps, smart taps or the like, capable of controlling power supply to an electrical device connected to a tap through a power line, to manage power. With such a management device, for example, control to selectively stop the power supply to an electrical device, to which power need not be supplied, and the similar control can be performed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power control system, a power control method, and an information processing device that can efficiently control power to a device.